The invention relates in general to substitutes for bone, and, in particular, to a bone substitute that has the look and feel, and cutting and drilling properties of human bone thereby making it especially useful as a bone model for teaching and training medical students and for testing surgical equipment.
Drilling bone to permit use of internal screws for fixation of fractures, to implant artificial joints, to fix intramedullary implants and to utilize various other procedures is a widespread and important surgical technique. Obviously, the above surgical procedures involve precise cuts and drilling of sensitive tissues.
Unfortunately, there is a shortage of human bone tissue on which to practice new techniques and procedures. Cadaver bone is difficult and often expensive to obtain and is a serious potential biohazard as well. Currently, surgeons practice new drilling techniques on blocks of plastic or polyurethane, assuming this material closely mimics the drilling behavior of live human bone which, however, is not the case.
Previous studies on the drilling of bone have focused on orthogonal cutting and machining, and wear of machine parts, but there is currently no easy way to comprehend data concerning distinguishing drilling behavior of materials for comparison. In any event, what is needed are new materials which when molded will drill and cut like bone in order to provide better training for medical students and more realistic testing for surgical equipment manufacturers.